


Overpowering Disbelief

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 142: Overwhelming. Set during ‘The Eleventh Hour’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overpowering Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 142: Overwhelming. Set during ‘The Eleventh Hour’.

She’s been waiting fourteen years for this moment. Fourteen years of other children snickering at her, and psychiatrists, and having to stay in Leadworth when she’d been so sure that she was getting out of there. The Doctor had offered to take her away. He’d told her five minutes. She’d stupidly believed it.

Fourteen years later, knowing how he lied, she’s stopped believing almost everything he told her back then. But then she steps into the blue police box and sees how massive and strange it is inside.

She’s overwhelmed. It’s like magic, but it’s also so real.

She laughs.


End file.
